He's My All
by Written Fire
Summary: Twenty short drabbles about my favorite Hetalia: Axis Powers pairing, UsUk. They range from happy, to tragic, with romance all throughout. Enjoy!
1. Touch to Color

_Actually started this a looong time ago, but didn't manage to finish it until now. It's for my lovely Bella, who I love dearly. She's such a little cutie :)_

_I hope that she likes it, and that you enjoy it as well! The POV switches from Alfred to Arthur to Outsider, and goes from Nations to humans. You'll figure it out...and if you can't, just ask me in a message!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. These boys are not mine.

* * *

**1\. Touch**

Fingers soothed and ignited, fire following in their wake as they explored recently exposed skin. Soft moans and breathy sighs sounded through the air, bodies humming with delight. This was the moment, the day they would never forget.

This was when their lives began.

* * *

**2\. Soothe**

He still woke up in a cold sweat from nightmares of 9/11, so many years later. Arthur knew that it would be something that would stick with him for many years to come; there are days where he has a nightmare about past events himself. When those days happen, for either of them, there is always a steady presence and warm comfort being given, whether in person or over the phone.

Turning on his side and wrapping himself around his love, he whispered words of comfort into the shell of his ear, fingers tangling in hair when the first shudder ran through the younger man's body. He hoped he was always there for him, and that Alfred would always turn to him to calm him.

* * *

**3\. Bright**

Being with Alfred had changed him in more ways than one. Most told him that it was a good thing, that being with the younger man had lightened him up, made him less serious about himself and everything around him. His brothers always said something different, curse words dropped left and right when they berated him for getting together with the American. Their words were to be expected though, so he never paid them any mind.

There was just something about Alfred that brightened his life. He could love him for that alone.

* * *

**4\. Laughter**

His laughter is something I'll never tire of. With others it's loud, obnoxious. It sounds almost fake, but it's not. It's just how he laughs while in company of the other nations he's not close to. With me, though? With me, it comes from the heart. It's bright, deep, and makes me feel pleasantly flushed. It brightens his eyes and the following smile always brings out the dimples I can't resist.

Yes...I'll never tire of his laughter.

* * *

**5\. Different**

His relationship with Alfred was different than any he had had before. It was more mature and silly at once, making him equal parts blissfully happy and furious. Their personalities differed so much from one another, the topic of how long they would last and how they had even come to be together in the first place was always a hot subject in conversations.

While that was annoying, true, they never let it get to them. They knew they were going to last and that being with one another made them feel whole for the first time in their existence. So their fellow countries could gossip and speculate all that they wanted—it wasn't going to change how they felt for one another.

* * *

**6\. Delicate**

She was smaller than anything they had ever held, and more beautiful than they had anticipated. There were no words to describe how she made them feel, as they held her in their arms. It was a dream come true, and worth every penny that they had to spend. She was _their_ baby girl, their beautiful little girl to raise to adulthood.

Their family was finally complete.

* * *

**7\. Heroic**

What he was going to do was foolish; if Arthur had any idea of what he had planned, he knew that he would be furious and doing his damn best to talk him out of it. But Arthur was in lying in a medically induced coma in a hospital…he wasn't saying much of anything, at the moment. It was for him that he was going to do this, so that he could have revenge for what had been done to him.

He was going to be a hero, going in to save the day. At least, that's what he thought.

If Arthur could say something, he knew that he would call him a fool, an idiot of epic proportions. But he couldn't.

And that was why he had to go through with this, no matter his misgivings.

For Arthur.

* * *

**8\. Dawn**

Come dawn, they went their separate ways. It was at a timed interval, done stealthily so that they would not be caught. There was a war raging around them, a conflict that they were on opposing sides of. No one knew how it was going to end, or how long it would wage on. It was terrible, slowly progressing into a type of battle that no one recognized.

The time that they came together was no time to be starting a relationship—but, there was just no stopping love.

* * *

**9\. Stuck**

This had to be the most humiliating thing that had happened to him yet. As if being in love with the dimwit wasn't bad enough, he was now stuck in a closet with him, cramped together in a tiny space. Fate was a cruel mistress, her humor fickle. The situation he found himself in was both a dream come true and his worst nightmare; being this close to Alfred always made him lose control of himself.

So stuck in his musings of how screwed he was, he answered questions he didn't hear with nothing but a murmur, never noticing how Alfred slowly inched forward until he was flush against him, lips pressed sweetly to his. After the initial surprised reaction he found himself kissing back, hands tangling in clothes and hair as it intensified.

Perhaps being locked in a closet with him wasn't the most humiliating and awful thing, after all.

* * *

**10\. Color**

Though Alfred knew he would never be able to explain it, or understand it, all he really wanted to tell Arthur—tell him for months now—was that he made him see everything in color. It wasn't that he didn't see in color without him, he did, he saw colors all the time. But—with Arthur, everything was _brighter_. It was more vivid, more intense, and he saw this glow around Arthur all the time. The color changed with his moods; dim and dark when he's sad, bright and cheerful when he's happy, dark and crackling with light when he's angry.

It was beautiful.

He just wished he could share that with him, as well.

* * *

_Well, how did you like it? Which was your favorite? Let me know in a review! _

_Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow! _

_Until then~_


	2. Impatient to Recovery

_Here is part two! I feel that a lot of this is sad...which reflects my mood as of late, really. Hope that you like it, anyways._

_So in this, a few of the words connect with words from chapter one._

_Dusk connects with Dawn. Impatient connects with Delicate. The POV for this is the same deal as last time._

_Enjoy._

Guest Review: Thanks! Glad you thought so. Well there's another word that goes with 6 from the first chapter, and well. Number 7 is just going to have to be left up to your imagination.~ Thanks for reading, and the review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, people.

* * *

**11\. Impatient**

Waiting outside of the bathroom was turning out to be more nerve wracking then they had anticipated. They couldn't be in there—that was only too obvious, despite how much they might wish to be. While she _was_ going to be their surrogate, standing in the bathroom as she took pregnancy tests was just not on.

The whole process had come to be more expensive than they had expected, so they were anxiously awaiting the test results; and in Arthur's case, _impatiently_ waiting.

* * *

**12\. Solemn**

No one knew what to say. How do you comfort someone a great loss such as this? To be left behind was the worst thing; to be left behind _alone_ just made the pain that much greater. As they stood beside him at the grave site—as close as they dared without overwhelming him—they knew that he would never be the same.

The only thing they could do was be there for him. Even when he didn't want it; they owed it to Alfred, after all.

* * *

**13\. Dusk**

They came together at dusk. No sooner, no later—it was always at dusk. They came together with soft touches, strong grips, and a passion that had been building all day long. The moments should never have happened, not while there were more important things going on around them. But how was a person to avoid the one who made them happy in such dark times?

They can't; not even when it could be the death of them.

* * *

**14\. Hunger**

They were always hungry; starved for touch, starved for intimacy—starved for the love that they could find in one another. The love that they ached for would never—_could_ never—happen, but that didn't stop them from wanting it any less. As long as they never acted on the impulse they would be fine, because then no one would get hurt.

But oh, how they longed to be with one another.

* * *

**15\. Betrayal**

Alfred stood frozen, eyes wide and face pale. Hands clenching tight to the package in his grip he let the noise of heartbreak escape his throat, whole body starting to shake as his boyfriend—ohmygod Arthur—dropped flat on his stomach when the man behind him released him from his hold in his shock.

The anniversary gift fell from numb fingers as he turned and ran, the image seared into his brain. He could hear his name being called from behind him but didn't stop to hear the platitudes and lies that would drop from his lips.

He would never stop for that voice again.

* * *

**16\. Decay**

They never thought this would happen to him first; no, never him. Out of all the countries there were, the idea that America would be the first to slowly go to rot and disappear never crossed their minds. It was scary, for all of them—how could someone so strong be the first to leave them? He was awful to see, his body slowly decaying in time with his country. Soon Arthur was the only one he would allow to see him, the only one who could still touch him with gentle fingers.

Arthur was the only one who was there, a soft kiss pressed to his damp brow, the day that he disappeared.

* * *

**17\. Rebirth**

It wasn't often that a nation was reborn; it happened so rarely that it was not spoken of. But when a nation was gone from the world, so completely that the representation disappears, sometimes they can be later found as a normal human, looking just the way they did as a nation but with a human's life expectancy.

To have it happen not only once, but _twice_ in one century was unheard of. But yet, it had somehow happened. Somehow, though, it came as no surprise to any of the nations that when they saw them again, America and England—Alfred and Arthur, now—were together, fingers locked and content smiles on their faces.

It was nice to know that even after their countries had gone, that they were still able to find each other. They deserved all the happiness together that they could get.

* * *

**18\. Strange**

There was something about Arthur that made Alfred feel strange inside. Whenever their paths crossed in the halls at school, his heart would skip a beat and his pulse would race. He had asked his best friend, Kiku, about it but all he would ever get in answer to his question was a slight tick of his lips and mirth in his eyes.

No matter how often he tried to coax the answer out of him, he never could succeed. The one time he and Arthur had locked eyes in the cafeteria had caused him to stumble, his lunch tray falling out of his hands and to the floor. They both had bright cheeks after that, one of Arthur's (truly) impressive eyebrows raised almost to his hair line. The older teen just made him feel so odd inside, light and heavy all at the same time.

To tell the truth, he kind of liked it.

* * *

**19\. Guilt**

_I promised him I would stop._

Raising a weak arm he took blade to skin again, watching with a morbid fascination as blood welled, slowly pooling and sliding down his arm in red streams. He hardly felt the pain of it anymore, or that worry that he would hit too close to a certain vein and bleed out.

_He's going to be so upset with me._

Without bothering to clean up he started another cut, wincing slightly as he opened up a just scabbed over cut. The blood dripped steadily into the sink below him, adding more of a tint to an already stained pink bowl.

_I wonder what he would do if I just…let it go._

Sky blue eyes watched for a moment longer before turning the sink on, washing away the blood; the sounds of a gauze package being opened, the hiss as it was pressed and the always loud noise of bandages being applied echoed in the room.

Slowly slipping to the floor, too tired to care about putting the jacket back on and returning to his lover, the defeated man slowly closed his eyes, the sight of worried forest green the last thing he saw before succumbing to comforting, oppressive darkness.

* * *

**20\. Recovery**

Things between them would never be the same again. After shattered promises, breath-taking terror and heart stopping heartache, it was doubtful that they would ever truly be whole again. Alfred had almost taken his life, and that was something Arthur did not think he would ever truly be able to forgive.

But no matter how bad it got for them, or how bleak the next few years of their lives looked, he knew he would never leave him. They were each other's everything, and that would never change.

* * *

_So did you like this? What was your favorite? I'd appreciate it if you would tell me in a review!_

_Thank you for reading._

_Toodles~_


End file.
